heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor QuarterMaine
“ I've spent a long time reeling in that fluffy-headed bunny lover, and I'm not about to let _ (wallace_and_Gromit).jpg|thumb]]some puddle-headed peasant poach her from me! „ ~ Lord Victor Quartermaine confronting Wallace. “ You can hop, but you can't hide, Pesto! „ ~ Victor Quartermaine threatening the Were-Rabbit. Lord Victor Quartermaine (simply known as Victor Quartermaine) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 11th full-length animated feature film, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is Wallace's arch-rival and Philip's owner. He is voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor, Ralph Fiennes, who also played Amon Goeth, Rameses, Raiden the Moon King, Francis Dolarhyde, Hades, and Lord Voldemort. Contentshide 1 Biography 1.1 Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit 1.2 Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Video Game 2 Personality 3 Appearance 4 Quotes 5 Gallery 6 Trivia Biography Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Victor Quartermaine appears as an ignorant, cocky, devilish, manipulative, uncompromising, supercilious, sarcastic, and pompous hunter who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals (with the obvious exception being his own hunting dog named Philip). He is Wallace's arch-rival trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of getting rid of the rabbits that plague her yard. He cares nothing for her, all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city's gardens, Victor Quartermaine offers to hunt and kill it with gold bullets. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as a helpful opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discovers his true plans, he still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually, Victor Quartermaine is chased away by a mob when Gromit put a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob chases him away, thinking he is the Were-Rabbit. Victor Quartermaine's fate is unknown, but one thing is for certain, he has never been seen or heard from since. However, in a deleted scene, it is rumored that he was run out of town. Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Video GameEdit Victor Quartemaine and his dog, Philip, also appear as villains. In the game, they stole the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic valves, so that Hutch and the Were-Rabbit cannot return to normal. Also, Victor plans to use the valves, so that normal creatures will transform into were-creatures. PersonalityEdit Victor Quartermaine is a cocky, arrogant, deceptive, lustful, ignorant, disparaging, argumentative, traitorous, greedy, and pompous hunter who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals. He is extremely manipulative and avaricious, so he loves hunting, guns, money, and shooting rabbits or mammals. Victor is also very provocative and orgiastic towards Lady Tottington, as he tries to marry her for her money. One of his most opprobrious plans is when he theoretically tries to kill the Were-Rabbit/Wallace. He also has a fondness for his destructive weapons (such as a rifle or gold bullets). Despite his vindictive and egotistical nature, Victor Quartermaine is shown to be extremely empathetic, trustworthy, and affectionate, as he falls in love with Lady Tottington. AppearanceEdit Victor Quartermaine is a slender man who is always seen wearing a tan trench coat and black boots. He also wears a black toupee to cover up his baldness which always has a habit of coming off in various ways such as getting sucked off by Wallace's machine, the BunVac 6000. It also nearly gets blown off after Wallace turns into the Were-Rabbit and he nearly blows it off. It comes off again after he is thrown over the Anti Pesto van. Finally it gets knocked off after Victor gets hit on the head and he gets a new head of hair after he goes head first into a Candy Floss Machine. Through out the film, Victor's cravat changes serveral times, but no other clothing item he wears does this. QuotesEdit “ I'm sorry, Campanula, but I am what I am. „ “ There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine. „ “ What you see is what you get. „ “ Marvelous? MARVELOUS? This confounded contraption virtually suffocated me. Besides, the job's only half done. How do you intend to finish these vermin off? Crush them? Liquidize them? „ “ How on earth would those tiny minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit? „ “ I know your little secret Pesto. I know exactly what's going on. „ “ You're not going anywhere, Pesto. „ “ Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat as well as a scoundrel. „ “ And don't think acting like a big girl's blouse will get you out of it. There's no mercy with Victor Quartermaine! „ “ Nun Wrestling? „ “ And if I can't have your money, I can still bag your bunny. „ “ I rather like your hair pinned back. „ “ HA. You can hop. But you can't hide Pesto. „ “ NO ONE BEATS VICTOR QUARTERMAINE! „ ~ Victor's last words before he is knocked unconscious “ Quite right my dear. So I've decided to think this through very carefully. „ “ Oh yes. You think you can pilfer my filly don't you? You think you can con an innocent woman out of her fortune? „ “ My hair is in your machine. „ “ Humane? Well I suppose they'll be humane enough to give me back my dignity. „ “ Philip, do something! „ ~ His last and final words before being chased away by a mob led by Reverend Clement Hedges Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Male Category:American Category:British